


The Name of the Game

by taitofan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Tenko has always known she likes girls, and she has no doubts about that.What she does question, however, is why she suddenly finds Rantarou so very pretty...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Amacha is, shall we say, controversial, so I decided against putting this in my oneshot collection. And thus I decided I didn't have to make it a oneshot either! For now this is just going to be fluffy stuff, but the rating might change in the future.
> 
> There's background Oumasai and Angimiko that I haven't tagged, as well as one-sided Tenmiko and Amasai. But this is mostly Amacha!

Tenko had known, ever since she was aware of romantic attraction being a _thing_ , that she was attracted to girls.  After all, boys were nasty, horrible people who were rude and inconsiderate!  But girls were kind and beautiful and intelligent and...

Well, Tenko just knew that she liked girls, and it wasn't terribly difficult for her to decide she was a lesbian.  Even getting trapped in the prison school hadn't changed her opinion—Himiko was just so cute, and Kirumi and Kaede were so lovely, and Maki was really cool, and Tsumugi was plain but pretty, and Miu was crude but sexy, and Angie was adorably energetic, and did she mention how much she adored Himiko?

True, it was painful when Himiko paid more attention to Angie, but that was fine!  Tenko was happy to see Himiko happy!  So what if it hurt?  Tenko knew she couldn't be selfish, no matter how much she wanted Himiko to return her feelings.  If she didn't, fine.  Tenko could handle the rejection, painful or not.

And it was, in fact, very _very_ painful.

"Are you alright Chabashira?"

Tenko bit back the first words that popped into her head— _leave me alone you nasty boy_.  Of all the boys, Rantarou was among the most tolerable—even if he looked like a frivolous playboy—and she knew that snapping at him because she was upset about her unreciprocated love for Himiko wasn't fair.  He'd been nothing but nice to her the entire time they'd been trapped there, and he'd never tried to touch her or flirt with her, so she would just have to extend the same courtesy and not be a jerk for no reason.

"Tenko is fine.  She doesn't need a _boy's_ pity."

...Well, she could _try_ at least.  She couldn't guarantee she would lash out a _little_.

"Alright, if you insist.  But I’m not offering my pity, just someone to talk to if you need it.  I understand how hard it can be to get over someone you've fallen in love with."

She looked up from the wall she'd been investigating, her shock clear on her face.  She wasn't sure which surprised her more, the fact that she'd been so transparent, or the fact that he was apparently going through the same thing.

...Then again, she supposed maybe she hadn't really been _subtle_ around Himiko.  Maybe she’d even been outright loud and blatant about it.  Though she really couldn't say who Rantarou could have had one-sided feelings for.

"...Tenko will keep that in mind.  Thank you, Amami.  For a boy, you aren't _so_ terrible."

He smiled at her, and she felt a strange, foreign feeling wash over her.  Like what she felt when she looked at Himiko, yet somehow slightly different.  He really did have a nice, easygoing smile, and he had those long, pretty eyelashes that were nicer than any of the girls'.  He was kind and considerate, and his face was easy on her eyes, and—

She froze, her hands curling into fists at her side.

"Tenko is a lesbian!"

Rantarou was probably completely justified in the confused expression he wore, but Tenko didn't stick around to hear anything he might have to say.  Investigation or not, she had to go; she really couldn't stay there.  She ignored his calls for her to come back and ran all the way to her dorm, not stopping until she could lock herself inside and force herself to think of anything except Himiko or Rantarou or how confused she suddenly was.

She took it all back; Rantarou was a very nasty boy too.

\---

"Chabashira, did I offend you?  I'm not sure what I did, but I apologize."  Rantarou had the nerve to sit across from her the next morning at breakfast, and she considered yelling at him for being rude, but for once she really didn't want to make a scene.  She just wanted to eat in peace and quiet and not think about Himiko and Angie sitting together and laughing and smiling, and...  "I wasn't trying to hit on you, Chabashira, I hope you know that.  I just thought you might want to talk to someone who understands, that's all."

She briefly considered ignoring him completely, but as he said that, his gaze wandered over to a pair who were also eating together and looking generally happy and cozy, and she thought that maybe he really _did_ understand.  She just wondered if Rantarou wanted Shuuichi or Kokichi, and if it was the latter, what in the world was wrong with him.  Or with Shuuichi for that matter.  She really couldn't understand boys.

"Tenko isn't mad at you.  She's just... upset in general."  She lowered her voice, not wanting anyone to hear, even if it didn't look like anyone was paying attention to them.  "Tenko just likes Yumeno so much, and she doesn’t even look Tenko's way.  Yumeno doesn't owe Tenko anything, but it still hurts."

She very deliberately left out her little epiphany that he was very pretty.  Almost as pretty as a girl.  Maybe even prettier than some girls?  No, no, she wouldn't go that far.  But for a boy, he was abnormally attractive.

Her insides felt like ice again as the thoughts came unbidden.  What was wrong with her? Was she really that sad over Himiko that she was thinking utter nonsense?  Rantarou was a boy—a horrid boy who was _not_ attractive and was _not_ making her face heat up the more she looked at him and was _not_ confusing her, because she only liked girls!

But god, why was he so _pretty_?

If he noticed her flustered expression, he was nice and didn't mention it.  Small miracles, she supposed.

"I really do understand how much it can hurt.  Especially if you fooled yourself into thinking you stood a chance."  Her gaze followed his back to Shuuichi and Kokichi.  Kokichi was giggling loudly—and very obnoxiously, she thought—and Shuuichi was smiling at him as if Kokichi was the very reason the sun rose in the morning.  She really didn't get it, but Rantarou seemed to.  His expression softened as he looked at them, though he looked away very quickly when Kokichi leaned in and pressed a short kiss to Shuuichi's lips, leaving the detective a stammering, blushing mess, who was all smiles regardless.  "...And then things just don't work out the way you want them to."

She looked away from the odd couple, feeling sympathy pains for the boy before her.  This, at least, she could work with.  "...Yumeno liking Angie is bad enough.  Losing to _Ouma_ must be the worst."

Her guess seemed to pay off; he smiled wryly and shrugged.  "It could be worse, I'm sure.  Saihara could have fallen for... Shinguuji."

Tenko shivered involuntarily; that really _was_ worse, now that she thought about it.  Kokichi was irritating, but he wasn't as _creepy_ as Korekiyo.

"Tenko is very happy for you knowing that _isn't_ the case.  Tenko supposes it could have been worse for her too.  Yumeno could have liked a filthy _boy_.  Angie isn't as bad as _that_."  Angie, while very odd and slightly creepy herself, at least seemed to genuinely like Himiko, just as it was clear Kokichi wasn't lying about his attraction to Shuuichi.  She supposed that lessened the blow a _bit_.  "...We must sound very, _very_ pathetic."

"Probably," he agreed with a chuckle, his eyes as warm as his smile.  "I guess it's best that we're pathetic together at least.  Better than being alone in despair, right?"

It almost sounded flirty, though deep down she knew he was too chivalrous for that.  Especially when she'd made it clear she was a lesbian.  She wasn't sure if he was gay or bi or pan or _what_ , but she guessed it didn't really matter.  Just this once, it wouldn't hurt to be friends with a boy.  _Just_ friends.  Because pretty or not, she didn't like boys.

She _didn't_.

"...Yes, that does sound better."

And that was how Tenko found herself with a boy who was her friend, and nothing else.

\---

If anyone had told Tenko that she’d one day let a boy paint her fingernails, she would have laughed in their face, because that would involve letting a boy _touch_ her, and that certainly wasn’t going to happen.  But having Rantarou as a friend was actually pretty nice, and when he’d asked if she wanted him to give her a manicure, she’d been compelled to say yes.  Because of that, she didn’t flinch or try to throw him as he took her hands into his and washed and buffed her nails before picking out the bottles he’d need and getting to work.

“…Amami, can Tenko ask a personal question?”

“You can ask, and I’ll answer if I feel comfortable.”

_Fair enough_ , she thought.

“How long have you known you like boys?”

He hummed thoughtfully as he finished spreading the base coat over her nails, letting go of her hand to cap the bottle and ready the next one.  She hated to admit that his hands were pleasantly warm, and she tried to justify it by remembering that his fingers were long and slender and why did a boy have such feminine hands?

“Ever since I was old enough to start thinking about crushes, I guess.  I never really put much thought into it, really.  I knew I liked girls, but I knew I liked boys too, and that was that.” He opened the polish, a shade of green that was very close to her eyes.  He took her hand back in his, and she told herself this meant nothing.  She was just upset about Himiko and Rantarou had feminine features she was clinging to.  She didn’t _like_ him.  “I’ll be honest with you, sometimes I do wish I was just gay.  People on both sides can get testy when you say you’re bisexual.  Not that it’s their business, but it’s a little annoying when people assume I’m straight if I like a girl or gay if I like a guy, and I’m somehow betraying people by not choosing a side…”

His strokes, which had been even and firm up to that point, started to shake very slightly.  He paused when the polish slid over her cuticle and took a deep breath.  Rantarou could get intense sometimes, but she’d never seen him like _this_ before.  She felt bad that her question brought up those negative emotions, but at the same time…

“Amami, if Tenko _hypothetically_ liked a boy, would that be bad?  Would Tenko be… betraying herself?  Tenko has always said she’s a lesbian, so she would, right?”

He didn’t hesitate to look her in the eyes as he responded, “It wouldn’t be _bad_.  You shouldn’t have to feel like you need to live up to a label.  If you’re bisexual and just like girls more, I don’t think that’s a problem.  And if you’re a lesbian and this blows over, that’s fine too.  I wouldn’t worry about it, Chabashira.  It’s your life, and you aren’t hurting anyone by having a crush.  _Hypothetically_.”

He didn’t ask who she meant as he shot her a kind smile, then went back to painting her nails.  She wasn’t sure if he had any idea or not, and she wasn’t really sure she wanted to.  Her heart was beating so fast as she looked at him, kind, helpful, _dreadfully pretty_ Rantarou…

She couldn’t look him in the eye the rest of the afternoon.

\---

“Your nails.”  Tenko’s head snapped up from her dinner, wide eyes focusing on Himiko.  “They’re pretty.  Who painted ‘em?”

Rantarou sat across from her, and he didn’t say anything.  Giving her an out for having to admit she’d let a boy paint her nails.  She looked down at her hand—the polish that matched her eyes, the little white flowers he’d drawn in white with a detail brush afterwards, making them look more like her hair bow…  He’d put a lot of effort into this.  Shouldn’t she give credit where credit was due?

“Amami did them.”  She glanced between two shocked faces and smiled.  Just a little.  “Amami is very nice, for a boy.”

Neither Rantarou nor Himiko knew what she was really thinking, but that was okay.  After all, this was all very silly.  She’d get over it and no one would have to know.  Especially not Rantarou.

Because god help her, for the very first time in her life, Tenko had a crush on a boy.  And _maybe_ it wasn’t as bad as she’d feared.

In fact…  Maybe it wasn’t bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. So. Last chapter was quite the ride. A big thank you to everyone who showed their support last chapter! Sorry I didn't get through all the comments, but there were sure a lot of them, haha.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy~

Tenko sat and considered all of the boys.  How attractive they were, how kind they were, how much she _didn’t_ want to toss them across the room if they so much looked at her…

The results were exactly what she expected.

Gonta was nice, but there was no attraction in the slightest.  Shuuichi was also nice, but even his pretty face held no sway over her emotions.  Kaito was Kaito and Maki could keep him.  Kokichi was an obnoxious brat and Shuuichi could keep him.  Korekiyo was a creep.  Ryouma looked a little like a cat, which was cute enough, but not in the same way Himiko was cute.  Or Rantarou.

She buried her face in her hands and groaned.  Why Rantarou?  Why a boy?  Why only _this_ boy?

Alright, guys she knew from before she got trapped—what about them?  Her master had been a very good man, but her love for him had been very platonic.  The other boys she’d known had barely been tolerable, and she’d certainly never considered what kissing them might be like.  Not that she’d sat around and wondered what kissing Rantarou was like, definitely not!

She didn’t imagine his long lashes fluttering shut as he leaned in slowly, his warm lips getting closer and closer to hers…

Her face blushed hotly in her hands as she forced the thought away.  Okay, so _maybe_ the idea had popped into her mind a few times.  No big deal, right?  She’d been doing very well those past few weeks of being his friend—of _not_ acting completely awkward around him.  She’d come to accept that she had a thing for Rantarou, and it wasn’t that complicated.  Well, in theory.  Maybe it was still pretty confusing to her…

Well, she thought, a _lot_ of the others seemed to be bisexual, so it was really nothing to be even remotely ashamed of, at the very least.  She'd already talked to Rantarou about potentially being bi, though she wasn't sure she could get through another discussion about it without making it obvious he was the one she was confused over.  Himiko was _completely_ out of the running; god, how could she talk about one crush to her other crush?  Shuuichi was an option; he'd been into Kaede before Kokichi came along...

It hit her that maybe she would be better off talking to someone else who considered themselves gay, which really only left her with one option. Tenko didn't particularly like the decision she came to, but he really was her best shot...

With a sigh, she got up off her bed and headed out in search of Kokichi.

\---

"Ouma, Tenko must speak with you! Alone!"  Shuuichi and Kokichi shared a look, and upon seeing Kokichi's shrug, Shuuichi nodded and left the library with a quiet goodbye.  Tenko wasn't trying to be rude by ignoring him and immediately standing before Kokichi, a stern expression on her face, but she had a one-tract mind sometimes, and she needed to talk to him _now_.  "What would you do if you started liking a girl?"

Kokichi's normal grin faltered for a moment, the slightest hint of confusion—and was that a little fear too? No, surely she was imagining that—coming to his face.  But after a beat, his obnoxious grin was back and he giggled loudly.

"Does Chabashira think I'm gay?  I guess that's the obvious conclusion to come to, but I'm pan!  I just like guys more."  He paused, a hint of genuine sincerity in his eyes.  "I like _Saihara_ more."

"...On a scale of one to ten, with one being completely straight and ten being completely gay, what are you?"

She was rather surprised when he didn't laugh in her face at the silly question.  He actually looked thoughtful as he pondered the question.  "An eight?  I don't really care what's in someone's pants as long as they're interesting, but I guess I find guys more interesting!  Especially really cute detectives!"

The answer didn't exactly make sense to her, but she nodded all the same.  Considering he'd specifically said pansexual instead of bisexual, she wondered...

Well, if that were the case, it really wasn't any of her business, now was it?

"...Thank you Ouma.  Tenko appreciates the answer, even if it's from a nasty boy."  Maybe Kokichi wasn't as bad as—

"And what _nasty boy_ has Chabashira's attention so intently that she'd come to _me_ for advice?"

Her face went red; she wasn't sure why she'd thought maybe he wouldn't figure out why she was actually speaking to him when she tended to go out of her way not to, but she'd had hope.  No such luck, she supposed.

"...That's none of Ouma's business."  He shrugged and turned away from her, but rather than walk away, she nervously tapped her fingertips together and considered her options.  "Does Ouma think it would be bad if Tenko liked a boy?  Even if she'd never ever liked one before and doubted she'd ever like one that way again?"

"Is it really hurting anyone if you like a guy?"  He turned back to her, his face serious for once.  She shook her head.  "Exactly.  If you like a guy, it's not a big deal.  Well, as long as it isn't Saihara, but considering how much times you've been spending with Amami, I—"

"Not so loud!"  It hit her, as soon as she said it, that she'd been _very_ loud, and there was no one else in the library otherwise.  She laughed nervously and continued in a quieter tone, "Has Tenko been obvious?  She knows her feelings for Yumeno were better known than she'd thought."

"Hmm, no, not really.  It only made sense, considering you don't like being around guys, but you've been around Amami a lot lately.  If there's a boy you like, he'd be the obvious choice."  He gave her a grin that sort of made her want to flip him over a table.  "Not a bad choice, Chabashira.  Amami _is_ pretty hot, and if he starts dating _you_ , he'll stop looking at Saihara."

Tenko had barely been able to admit to _herself_ that she liked Rantarou, but annoying or not, Kokichi was being oddly helpful, so...

"Tenko...  Tenko doesn’t really understand it, but she likes Amami.  He's very pretty and always so kind and thoughtful, and he makes Tenko feel like she does around Yumeno.  Tenko..."  She took a deep breath.  "Tenko has a crush on Amami."  She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel upon saying it out loud, but Kokichi looked sincere enough as he grinned up at her that it _was_ a little relieving.  "But if Ouma tells anyone, Tenko will throw him in the trash where he belongs."

"Chabashira's secret is safe with me!"  Somehow, she didn't think that was a lie.  "But I think you should tell him.  Even if he has the hots for my boyfriend, Amami isn't a bad guy.  He'll treat you right."

Deep down, Tenko knew that.  She might be distrustful of boys, but Rantarou hadn't done a thing to make her think he'd ever intentionally hurt her.  If she _had_ to fall for a boy, he really was the ideal one.

She couldn't help but wish it had been another girl though.  Any of them.  It wouldn't make her feel so guilty, as if she really shouldn't feel this way.  As if she had to hand in her hypothetical lesbian card now.  Maybe this wasn't as big a deal as she was making it out to be, but it still confused her.  It was still so much harder to deal with than if she'd just fallen for, say, Kirumi or Kaede.

"...Tenko will consider it."

Kokichi looked satisfied enough, and when she finally left the library and passed Shuuichi to let him know they were done—her eyes flickered down to his chest before she reminded herself that _it wasn't her business_ —she felt a little bit better.  Maybe not a _lot_ , but perhaps she could deal with these feelings after all.

 _Maybe_.

\---

"Chabashira, are you alright?  You seem distracted."

They were investigating together again, and Tenko tried not to make it obvious that she was _extremely_ distracted.  By Rantarou, mostly.  Perhaps the light was all artificial, but it was hitting him in just the right way to accentuate his lovely features.  Had she mentioned he was a very pretty man?  Because _god_ , was he ever.  Being nice _and_ attractive was really unfair of him!  Why couldn't he just be the frivolous playboy he looked like he should be?

"Tenko might be a little distracted, but it's nothing to worry about!  Tenko is fine!"  She was trying _not_ to be, she really was.  Investigations were important, she knew.  She couldn't be distracted by a silly crush!  "Tenko will work very hard today!"

He laughed good-naturedly at her enthusiasm, and the sound was _beautiful_.  How was everyone with the slightest attraction to guys not trying to get Rantarou for themselves?

"Okay, we'll both work hard.  But you work hard every day, so I wouldn't worry about being a little distracted."  Boy's compliments usually made her skin crawl, but this one filled her with a pleasant warmth.  It was fine; they were friends!  Friends could compliment each other!  "Are you thinking about Yumeno?"

"Y-Yumeno?"  She was confused for a moment, but quickly shook her head, feeling herself flush.  "N-no, it's not Yumeno."

She hadn't even thought to lie, and sure enough, her stammered response made him give her a curious look.  Her face seemed to heat up more as she looked at him, Kokichi's advice coming back to her.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to overstep my boundaries, but I did say you could tell me anything, so if you want to talk—"

"Do you remember Tenko saying she might hypothetically like a boy?"

Thankfully, he didn't look offended that she cut him off, and though she felt bad, she was filled with a surge of courage.  She wasn't scared!  Not of what a boy thought, even if she liked that boy!  Tenko Chabashira could do anything she set her mind to, and she wouldn't be intimidated!  Not even by her own insecurities and doubts!

"I do."  He gave her his full attention, his expression serious.  He must have known how important this was to her.  "Have you decided if you do or not?"

"Y-yes...  Tenko has.  Tenko... likes a boy."  He nodded, giving her an encouraging smile, letting her take her time.  God, could she really do this?  Would he laugh at her if she said she cared for _him_?  No, no, surely not.  He'd let her down gently, she knew he would.  And if she got this out of the way, he could reject her and she could start getting over him and maybe get a less confusing crush...  "Tenko l-likes...  A-Amami."

Her heart hadn't beat so wildly since the time she'd confessed to Himiko, only to have the other girl responded with _Oh, you swing that way?_   She knew Himiko hadn't _meant_ to sound so dismissive—Himiko swung both ways, after all—but it had hurt all the same.  She hated to think she'd get rejected twice in only a few weeks, but she didn't dare get her hopes up because of something _Kokichi_ said.

Rantarou looked shocked at first, as if waiting for her to pull out Kokichi's infamous line.  When she only stared at him with her red face and hope-filled eyes, his expression slowly morphed into something that made her heart feel as if it might beat clear out of her chest.

She wasn't sure she'd ever seen a warmer smile in her entire life.

"I had no idea you'd been talking about me...  I'm not really sure what to say."  Her face fell, and he quickly put his hands up, waving them nervously.  "No, no, not like that.  I'm extremely flattered.  I like you a lot, Chabashira.  I just didn't think you'd ever feel the same way about me."

While she heard the words plain and clear, her mind didn’t want to process them.  She wanted him to feel the same; unrequited love was the worse, so of course she did!  But part of her had still wanted rejection just to get back to a sense of normalcy, and now…

"Amami..."  She swallowed thickly as she gazed up at him, smiling at her with so much sincerity.  Was this where she was supposed to kiss him?  Part of her wanted to, _so badly_ , but another part...  "Tenko isn't sure what to do now.  She didn't expect you to like her..."

He made no move towards her.  She thought that most girls would probably take that as an insult—that the boy wasn't really interested—but she knew Rantarou better than that.  He knew her better than to move too quickly.  Her heart soared at the realization that _Rantarou really did understand her_.

Because of that, she took a step forward, reaching out to lightly brush their fingertips together.  He'd held her hand to paint her fingernails, so this wasn’t wholly unfamiliar.  It wasn't until she fully threaded their fingers together, gently squeezing them, that he did the same.  She had to stop that urge to react—to push him away, to yell and berate him, because he's a boy, and Tenko hated filthy boys—!

But Rantarou wasn't anything like the boys who hurt girls.  He was different, and she wasn't sure she'd been more appreciative of anything in her entire life.

"We'll go at your pace," he said quietly, rubbing little circles against her hand with his thumb.  She could feel the coolness of his rings against her heated skin.  She hoped he didn’t think it was gross that her hands were so sweaty, but he didn't say a word about it.  "We don't even have to give this all a name if you don't want.  Whatever makes you comfortable is fine with me.  And if I overstep my boundaries, please tell me.  I want you to be happy, Chabashira, however that might be."

She wondered if it was too soon to ask him to call her Tenko.  Probably, she decided.  Maybe after she worked up the courage to kiss him...?  She felt herself somehow become even more flustered at the thought of calling him _Rantarou_.

"D-Does Amami _want_ to be Tenko's boyfriend?"

"I do."

"Then...  We can give it a name.  Tenko wants to be Amami's girlfriend too."

He gently lifted her hands up, giving her a questioning look.  When she nodded, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, squeezing them affectionately within his.  It was the most romantic thing she'd ever experienced, and yet she still couldn't quiet that little voice within her that called her a traitor.

She forced it down and smiled at him, hoping she didn't look at nervous as she felt.

"But...  Is it okay if we keep it a secret for a bit?  Tenko isn't ashamed of Amami, but..."

"I understand," he promised as she trailed off, knowing that on some level, she _must_ sound ashamed.  At least of herself.  "I mean it, we'll go as fast or as slow as you want.  Just say the word."

She sort of hated that she couldn't even bring herself to hug him, not yet.  But she didn't doubt his sincerity, and she told herself that it was okay to believe him.  It was okay to trust that this one boy wouldn't hurt her.  That he wouldn't lie.  Rantarou was different, _special_.

She smiled a bit more genuinely.

Rantarou was her boyfriend, and she _would_ be happy, no matter how long it took.

\---

She walked to dinner that night at Rantarou's side, and they'd been hanging out for enough time that no one even looked their way twice.

Except for one person, whose curious gaze met hers.  She gave the shortest of nods, and Kokichi giggled softly before turning his attention back to his favorite detective.

Everything went exactly as it did when they'd only been friends, and she was pretty sure the fact it _bothered_ her was a good thing.  She wanted to be as open with Rantarou as Kokichi and Shuuichi were.  Or...

Her eyes flickered over to Himiko, who was leaning against Angie's shoulder, almost asleep as she tried to eat, but still seemingly paying attention to Angie's prattle about God.

...She wanted to be like _that_.  If Himiko was happy with someone else, she was glad.  And she could be happy with someone too!  If anyone wanted to judge her, they could go ahead; she could take them on!

She looked around at all of her "classmates," wondering if there was a single one there who would judge her.  Or was it just herself...?

"Chabashira?"  Rantarou's quiet, concerned voice snapped her attention back to the present.  "I hate to sound like a broken record, but are you alright?"

Her fingers twitched to touch his, to feel his soft, warm skin on hers.  With a deep breath, she instead reached out one leg under the table and hooked her ankle with his.  He didn't comment, but he did smile brilliantly.

"Tenko will be okay.  She promises."

Rantarou nodded, and she was glad he believed her.  She really would be okay, with time.  She wouldn't let this beat her.  She would be _free_.

One day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't familiar with Tenko's FTEs, you might want to check them out, because they just became relevant. Namely, her back story. God knows I love Tenko, but she's rather ridiculous, haha. The fic will get more into it next time though. For now there's just some fluff and new friendships!

Tenko had to fight to stay awake as Angie preached on and on to the members of the "student council" about what her god said they needed to do in order to live a harmonious life in their prison.  Tenko mostly tuned it out—she'd only joined this nonsense because of Himiko, and now that she'd given up on that crush and went after her other one...

She left her face flush as her thoughts wandered to Rantarou.  They'd only been dating for a week and they hadn't gone any further than holding hands and briefly hugging, but she seemed to turn into a blush mess each and every time.  He was just so sweet and kind and thoughtful and...

Her face heated up more as she thought about his smile and his handsome face and his tall, lean body and—

"Tenko!  God tells Angie you aren't paying attention!"

Angie's over-cheerful voice grated on Tenko's nerves.  Why was she even here?  She didn't believe in this cultish nonsense and she wasn't trying to impress Himiko anymore.  She'd be better off not wasting her time with Angie and sticking to the investigation team instead.  She already spent more time on that side anyway, especially since she and Rantarou became closer.

"...Tenko is sorry, but she doesn't think she can be part of the student council anymore."  She wasn't sure why she was met with shocked faces—it wasn't as if she was the first one to want to leave.  Kokichi had been in it all of one day before loudly declaring it was a boring hoax and he wasn't coming back.  Tenko had secretly agreed with him even then.  "She thinks it would be best if she just stuck with Akamatsu and Saihara's group instead."

Everyone did their part to look for a way to free themselves, but different people did it in different ways.  Kaede did her best to unite everyone, but it was easier said than done.  Still, the two of them, Kokichi, Rantarou, Kaito, and Maki more or less had stuck with to that group.  Perhaps one of them was only cooperating because his boyfriend was the Ultimate Detective, but, well, whatever worked.

After all, she wanted to switch partially because of _her_ boyfriend, so she really couldn't judge.

"...God isn't pleased to hear that.  Tenko wants to leave us for a _boy_?  How shocking!"  Angie put her hands to her cheeks, and while Tenko had once thought it was pretty cute, now it annoyed her.  Trying to act cutesy while insulting her?  How dare she!  "God can't believe Tenko chooses Rantarou over us!"

She forced herself not to snap.  Angie's god wasn't real; Angie was only guessing based on the fact she and Rantarou spent a lot of time together.  She didn't even know they were dating; she was just trying to make her upset.  Unfortunately, it was working.

"Amami is doing more to find a way out of this place than anyone _here_ is."  She tried to keep her voice even; she knew she was failing.  "It's fine if you all would rather try to make life here comfortable, but that's not what Tenko wants.  She wants to help find a way out.  Or at least see if it's even possible.  So it would be best if Tenko just goes."

"...Is Tenko sure she's a les—"

"Tenko is leaving now."  She stood up, her hands curled into tight fists at her side.  She didn’t even look at Himiko; she didn't think she could take it.  But Angie, oh, she saw Angie just fine.  Saw that knowing look in her eyes, that vindictive little smile...  Angie had Himiko.  What more did she want?  "Goodbye."

There was so much more she wanted to say.  To call Angie out on her cult like Kokichi had.  To tell them all they were being lied to.  To ask Angie why the hell she was being so unnecessary cruel—!

She stopped, her hand on the door to leave, and turned around, looking right to where Angie stood.  She locked eyes with the other girl and gathered all of her courage.

"Tenko's sexual orientation is none of your business, but even if she _did_ like a boy, it would be better than being treated this way!"

With that, she turned back and stalked out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.  She blinked back tears; she'd caught a glimpse of Himiko, and the other girl hadn't even cared.  It didn’t matter to her if Tenko was over her.  Maybe it was even a relief to her, being rid of Tenko's feelings?  It wasn't as if they were even friends, right?  Why _would_ she care?

She quickly made her way to Kaede's talent room, where the other girl tended to hold her meetings.  Everyone was probably gone, but there was always a chance someone might have lingered.  If they could tell her where Rantarou was, well, she _really_ wanted to see him.

She almost laughed as she thought of the disgust the Tenko of even a month ago would have felt knowing she'd want to see a boy so badly.  But she didn't, because she knew it would hardly be a happy laughter, and she had a sinking feeling she'd probably start crying.  That was really the last thing she wanted to do; to cry over Himiko, to admit that it upset her even now that she had a boyfriend.  Why wasn't she over her...?

"Chabashira?"  It wasn't Rantarou, and Tenko almost hated to admit it, but she'd probably found her second best option.  "You look like you're going to cry!"

"...Ouma, you don't like Yumeno, do you?"

He stilled, a blank stare overtaking his teasing grin.

"The last time I said anything bad about her, you almost broke my arm when you flipped me over and tossed me on the floor."

Her face heated up as she recalled the day she'd done that, right after he'd called Himiko a useless witch.  The two of them really didn't like each other, and of course she'd taken Himiko's side.  In this case, she still would.  However...

"Tenko apologizes for hurting you.  She shouldn't use her strength to hurt others, even if someone _is_ being a jerk."  She didn't take back that he was a jerk, but Kokichi wasn't denying that either.  "Just because you're a boy doesn't give Tenko the right to hurt you.  She's asks for your forgiveness."

"...Wow, hooking up with Amami really mellowed you out!"  She almost snapped at him for saying it so loudly, but she forced herself to trust him that he wouldn't do such a thing if he knew there were people around. "It's fine Chabashira!  My beloved Saihara made such a fuss over me that day, so I couldn’t be mad anyway!"

Well, she figured he could if she'd actually hurt him, but seeing as he was fine...  She was glad she hadn't seriously injured him.  Kokichi might have been a terrible, lying brat, but he wasn't as bad as he pretended to be.  He was just... very good at pretending.  A little _too_ good.

"Tenko thanks you.  But, um, about Tenko's question..."

"I can't stand that useless witch at all and I think Amami is way better for you!"  She flinched a little; he was as blunt as always.  "Amami is just better in general of course, though I guess you could have done worse than Yumeno.  You aren't the idiot Momota is at least!"

Tenko half expected Maki to pop up from the shadows and choke Kokichi to death, and she wasn't sure she'd try to stop her.

She shook that thought aside.  No, no hurting anyone, not even Kokichi.  Not even if it wasn't by her hands.  Neo Aikido was for protection, and she had to protect people.  Even people like Kokichi.  And if she could do that, she could protect _anyone_.

"...Ouma, why aren't you with Saihara?"

"Because Akamatsu thought he and Amami should investigate together today.  She said Saihara and I get too distracted if we're alone.  Can you believe that!  She wanted me with her instead, but that was too boring, so I'm by myself today!"

Tenko couldn't really believe that she was about to suggest what was on her mind, but...

"Tenko could investigate with you instead, if you'd like."  She'd rather be with Rantarou of course, but maybe it would do them both some good to spend time with people other than their boyfriends.  "If not, we could look for Amami and Saihara.  Akamatsu doesn’t need to know."

He gazed up at her blankly for a few moments, and she was sure he'd claim she was too boring.  But after a bit, his face broke into a grin and he giggled.

"Chabashira is a lot more interesting than I thought!  Sure, let's go!"  He led the way, and she followed behind, shaking her head at his antics.  Maybe, she thought, just maybe, she could come to think of him as a friend some day... "Hey Chabashira, you'd better not be as useless as that witch or I'll never play with you again!"

...That was a _very_ big maybe.

\---

By the time the day was done and everyone headed back from their daily activities for dinner, Tenko felt very strange.  She and Kokichi hadn't really found anything of note, but he was actually very focused on finding clues, and he had noticed things she never could possibly have seen.  She felt a bit useless, but when they entered the cafeteria and were about to part ways, he turned to her and grinned.

"Chabashira wasn't boring after all!  It was nice to have someone strong around who wasn't a _complete_ idiot!"  Though she knew that was a backhanded compliment, she didn't say anything, not wanting to encourage him putting the others down.  At her silence, he sighed, putting on an exaggerated pout.  "How cruel, not even thanking me when I'm being so nice to you!  You wound me, Chabashira!"

"Tenko had fun with you too, Ouma."  His eyes widened just a bit, and she knew she'd found what he really wanted to say.  "If Akamatsu thinks you're getting too distracted again, Tenko wouldn't mind spending more time with you.  You aren’t that bad when we're alone."

Kokichi didn't say anything at first, that blank look back on his face as he muttered, "No one but Saihara has..."  He shook his head, the overly fake cheerful grin firmly back in place.  "That's fine!  If Chabashira doesn't start being boring, I'll let her play with me again!"

With that, he ran off towards where Shuuichi was already sitting with Rantarou, throwing himself around Shuuichi's back and startling him.  She could hear him getting scolded gently, as well as him brushing it off.  Then she saw him get Rantarou's attention and point towards her.

Rantarou stood up and walked over to her, a warm smile on his face.  She'd missed it, especially after seeing Angie and Kokichi give her deceptively happy grins all day.

"Hey," he greeted once he was close enough, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't be overheard.  "I missed you.  I can't believe you spent the afternoon with Ouma though.  You're brave."

"It was much better than being around Yonaga and her cult."  She spit out the word, and Rantarou looked so concerned by her anger that she felt her face heat up.  "S-Sorry.  Tenko can't get into the whole story now, but she isn't going to be in the student council anymore."

She couldn't tell him about Himiko here, with everyone around.  Especially when she knew Himiko and Angie were right in the room with her, even if they weren't paying a single bit of attention to her.  It didn't seem right.

"Don't be sorry.  There's nothing to be sorry about."  She wished she wasn't so hesitant about this, that she could just take his hands and hold him tight and kiss him...  God, she really wanted to kiss him.  Why couldn't she just get over this?  "Chabashira, you don't look very well.  Let's just eat right now and we can go somewhere and talk after, okay?"

"O-okay..."  She followed him to their usual spot, the smell of Kirumi's expert cooking perking her up a bit.  Rantarou's concern for her didn't hurt either.  "Amami?"

"Yeah?"

"Tenko missed you too."

She would have put up with all the condescension Angie could throw her way just for a glimpse of the loving expression on Rantarou's face in that very moment.

\---

"She really said that?"  Tenko nodded, and Rantarou frowned.  "That was uncalled for.  You aren't obligated to stay with a cause you don't believe in.  Or anything, really.  You made the right choice.  If she's going to act like that, you don't need to put up with her."

She was silent, twisting her hands in her lap.  He wasn't saying anything about the things she said about Himiko, and those were the more pressing things on her mind.  "...Aren't you mad?"

"Huh?  About what?"  Did he really not know, or was he being nice?  "Oh, you mean about Yumeno?  Chabashira, I know you liked her for a long time.  I don't expect you to be completely over her immediately.  I mean...  Answer me this.  If Yumeno walked through the door right now and asked you to be her girlfriend, what would you do?"

"Ask how she got into your room?"  He gave her a look and she laughed softly.  "Sorry, sorry...  Tenko would tell her it was too late.  Tenko found... She found someone better.  Someone who actually appreciates Tenko.  Who makes her feel... loved."

He smiled at her so warmly, and she was again hit by the overwhelming desire to kiss him.  She reached out and gently placed her hand on top of his; he responded by threading their fingers together.  She liked this so much more than she ever would have imagined, boy or not.  Rantarou was just so...

"Amami, please kiss me."

He looked shocked by her request for a moment, but he didn't question her decision.  She was glad; she knew what she wanted.  And as he leaned in and tilted his head, his eyes fluttering shut, her heart beat more wildly than it ever had before.  Her own eyes slipped shut just in time for his lips to meet hers.  They were soft, she thought, much softer than she ever would have expected a boy's lips to be.  The kiss was chaste, but not short.  He didn't pull away as they kissed softly, and she found that she didn't want to either.  She liked this so much it almost scared her.  She really loved Rantarou...!

The revelation startled her, but she didn't run away.  She moved her lips against his with a little more force, pressed her body a little closer to his.  He brought a hand up behind her head, running it through her hair.  It should have been a soothing gesture, she knew that rationally, but the move replaced the warm feelings with a cold panic, and she jumped back, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy.

"C-Chabashira, I'm so sorry, I—"

"Don't apologize!"  She could feel tears spring to her eyes, and she knew that despite anything she could say, he was going to blame himself.  "Tenko knows you would never hurt her.  She knows!  But sometimes she just remembers _something_ , and..."

She never told Rantarou about what her master had told her, and she didn't want to.  She didn't want anyone to know about how she was risking the discipline she’d created with her beloved master!  Would he be disappointed that she hadn’t been able to listen to him?  That she was rebelling and wanted Rantarou, a boy, to touch her, even if it would ruin everything she’d worked so hard for?

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything.  Just breathe.  You're going to be okay."  She wasn't so sure.  "Chabashira, I won't touch you again, I promise."

"But..."  A few tears leaked from her eyes, and she shook her head.  "But Tenko wants you to!  Tenko doesn't want to be like this!  You shouldn't have to ask before doing any little thing!  You're Tenko's boyfriend and she _loves_ you and she wants you to be able to act like it!"

She didn't even realize what she'd said until it was too late.  But rather than back peddle, she was filled with resolve.  She _did_ love him, and she was glad she'd said it.  She leaned back in and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.  She wasn't scared; she wouldn't let these thoughts make her scared!  She loved Rantarou and she wouldn't let anything ruin that!  She’d just have to work twice as hard to make sure her Neo Aikido stayed in perfect shape!

"Tenko loves you," she repeated, feeling his shirt grow wet where her tears fell.  "She loves you so much..."

“Chabashira, you don't have to force yourself into anything.  I love you too.  I can wait as long as you need.  You don't have to make yourself relive bad things just to please me."  Her crying got a little harder at his words, but not because she was sad.  "Can I hug you back?"

"Yes," she murmured, her voice muffled by his shirt.  She hoped she wasn't getting snot all over it.  "You don't have to ask.  Amami, _please_...  You don't need to ask to hug Tenko.  She can handle that much!"

She wasn't sure if she always could, but she was so tired of being scared.  Whether it was because her identity for years was questioned or the guilt that she was blatantly ignoring her master’s warning, she was just so sick of it all.  She wanted to be happy, to be comfortable.  And she wasn't going to ever get there if she didn't _try_.

He didn't say anything more as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  She was glad for the silence.  Coupled with his safe, warm embrace, she was soothed within minutes.  This was so nice...

"Thank you," she whispered.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, and she smiled through her tears.

"You're welcome."

\---

The next day, Tenko left breakfast with Rantarou at her side, and they headed for Kaede's talent room.  Once everyone who was expected arrived, she got into leader mode and started giving out the days plans.

"Since Kiibo and Chabashira are with us today, we still have an even number!  And since Ouma doesn't want to work with me, and Saihara and Amami didn't get _distracted_..."

"I want to work with Chabashira!"  Half of the people in the room looked shocked by that, but Tenko wasn't among them.  "If I can't be with my beloved detective, you'd better let me work with her or I'll cry!"

No one doubted that he would do just that, even if he wasn't particularly broken up about it.  Tenko had never known anyone who could turn on the tears like a switch as Kokichi could.  Or who would make such a loud and obnoxious spectacle of himself while doing it.

"...Tenko doesn't mind."

There wasn't much Kaede could say to that, and the pairs were soon sent off in various directions.  Kokichi yanked Shuuichi down by the collar and kissed him before they parted ways, and Tenko could fully admit she was jealous that she couldn't bring herself to do more than share a soft smile and a wave with Rantarou.

She was working on it.  Change wouldn't come overnight.

"...I hope Chabashira appreciated that."

"What are you—?"  She noticed Kokichi's red face, the expression he wore very different from the cheeky grin he'd had when they were still with Shuuichi and Rantarou.  "Are you _embarrassed_?"

"Look, I'm trying to help you!  No one cares if I kiss Saihara, and no one will care if you and Amami do too.  Or hug.  Or something scandalous like hold hands!"  She rolled her eyes, but she smiled a little too.  "If anyone cares that you're bi, I’ll kill them for you!"

He'd do no such thing and they both knew it, but it made her laugh all the same.

"You?  Tenko has more strength in one hand than you do in your whole body."

"I don't need that!  I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader!  I have my ways!  Lots of them!"

They bantered on as they headed to their destination, and between her love for Rantarou and her tentative friendship with Kokichi, she felt hope blossom in her chest.  She could do this.  She could beat these feelings.  She could _win_.

Determination filled her heart, and she smiled brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter has the scene I've been writing towards. There are probably only a few chapters left after this, but I hope you enjoy the ride! We aren't done quite yet!
> 
> Same as last chapter--spoilers for Tenko's ftes.

Tenko found that the more time she stayed away from the student council and spent time with the investigation team instead, the happier she was.  True, they weren't exactly making a ton of progress, but she still felt as if she were helping.  Like her actions _mattered_.  She still felt a little twinge of longing when she saw Himiko and Angie together, but the feeling was dissipating the more time passed.

It certainly helped that the passage of time was making her more and more enamored with her boyfriend.

"Good morning, Chabashira."  Tenko smiled brightly as Rantarou greeted her, having waited for her outside his dorm room so they could walk to breakfast together.  "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Tenko is very well rested!"  She didn't mention the dream she'd had where he hadn't had a shirt on.  It had been a little too nice to talk about without losing her composure.  "Did Amami sleep well too?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks taking on a pink hue.

"...Yeah, really well."  When he didn't elaborate further, she got the hint, her composure beginning to break anyway.  What exactly had he dreamed about...?  "I know Akamatsu won't like it, but will you investigate with me today?  I'm sure Saihara and Ouma can behave themselves for one day."

"O-oh, of course, that's fi—"

She was cut off as Kokichi came flying down the stairs and ran past them to knock loudly on Shuuichi's door, demanding that he be let in right away.  A very confused Shuuichi opened up, only to look at Kokichi and see something that she and Rantarou couldn't, his face flushing heavily.  He pulled Kokichi in and slammed the door shut.

"...I think they're getting it out of their system this morning anyway."

Rantarou was laughing good-naturedly, and despite the situation being one that normally would have had her shouting about how disgusting boys could be, she felt oddly contemplative as she and Rantarou began walking to breakfast.  Rantarou had been interested in Shuuichi for almost as long as she'd liked Himiko, but he was getting over it so much faster...  Why...?

Deep down, she knew why.  It was because she was still afraid to completely let go.  Afraid to disregard her master's words and give her emotions completely to a boy, not to mention her body!  She still had problems letting him kiss her, and she was getting frustrated with herself.

Kokichi, she'd come to find, was one of the most secretive, closed-off people she'd ever met.  She wasn't sure _he_ knew why he lied and pushed people away all the time, and their tentative friendship seemed to be helping him just a bit too.  She knew that he was more or less forcing himself to show Shuuichi public affection, though she didn't know the exact purpose.  She could always guess, but she tried not to make assumptions.  They tended to get her into trouble.

If Kokichi could push past all of his fears and doubts for Shuuichi's comfort—she winced; there she went, making an assumption!—then why couldn't she do something as simple as hold Rantarou's hand...?

She glanced over at Rantarou and made a promise to herself—today would be the day she'd tell him.  She'd confess why she was really scared and see if that helped.  She just wanted to feel free to do whatever made her happy.  That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

She could do this.  She wasn't going to be afraid.

\---

They did investigate, if only for a while.  Eventually, the anticipation got to be too much for the both of them, and they sat on the dusty floor of a mostly-empty room and faced each other.

"So what did you want to tell Tenko?" she asked , knowing she needed a little more time to prepare herself before she could tell him what she wanted him to know.

"...About my dream..."  His cheeks blushed a little again as he laughed softly.  "It wasn't anything really _bad_ , but I thought I should tell you about it.  See what you think."

"O-okay, that's fine..."  She hoped it wasn't quite the same as her dream, or else she was afraid her face might heat up and never go back to normal.  "You can tell Tenko anything."

"I had a dream where we... We were getting married.  Just the marriage!  I didn't dream any more than that!"  Tenko didn't even need to hear about the lack of honeymoon before heat rushed to her face.  Married!  Rantarou was dreaming about them being _married_!  And there she was, dreaming about him stripping, making her wake up and wonder if his nipples were pierced...  She quickly banished those thoughts from her mind.  She didn't need to be thinking of _that_!  "It was just a really nice, comforting dream.  We were free from this place, and you looked so beautiful in your suit..."

"Wait, we were _both_ wearing a suit?"  Rantarou's nervous chuckle told her that _wasn't_ the case.  "Oh...  Well, Tenko is sure Amami was very beautiful in his gown!"

She pictured Rantarou decked out to the nines—chiffon and lace and ruffles and pearls and petticoats—walking down the aisle to meet her...

"Chabashira!  What's wrong?  Why are you crying?"  Tenko hadn't even realized the tears were dripping down her cheeks until she heard his worried words and saw the pure concern on his face.  "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"No, don't you _dare_ be sorry!"  He stilled at her words, and she choked back a sob.  How was he so _wonderful_?  So compassionate and understanding?  Why did he make her love him more and more every day?  "Amami deserves better than Tenko!  She's just been hiding things and keeping our relationship a secret and not being fair at all!"

"Chabashira, come on, that isn't true.  You deserve the world, and I'm more than happy to give it to you."  He carefully reached out and took her hands within his, squeezing them gently.  "Look, I know you haven’t told me the whole story, and you don't have to, but I can tell that someone hurt you very badly.  It's natural that you'd be so cautious after what you went through.  You don't need to feel bad."

Except that she _did_ , because it hit her _exactly_ what he thought her problem was, and how her actions and words had lead him to that conclusion.

"N-no, no!  Tenko never had anything like that happen to her!  She was never... molested or anything."  The relief that flooded his expression almost made her sob.  Instead, she sniffled and squeezed his hands tighter.  "...When Tenko was young, her parents thought she was too rambunctious, so they sent her to a dojo to learn some discipline.  Tenko met her master there and we created Neo Aikido!  And Tenko was able to focus so much better!  She was so much happier!  But her master...  He told her..."  She took a deep breath—this was it!  "He told Tenko that if a boy ever touches her, her Neo Aikido will begin to suffer!  So Tenko stayed away from nasty boys who could take away the thing that made Tenko so happy!  But then Tenko met you, and...  And Tenko just doesn’t care!  She'll train ten times as much if it means being able to touch the person she loves!"

Tenko wasn't sure what reaction to expect after that.  Maybe Rantarou would be irritated that she'd kept that from him, or mad that she'd cared about her art more than being with him.  What she didn't expect, however, was for it to look as if he was trying not to laugh.  She choked up a little, and he quickly sobered, rubbing her hand with his thumb in comforting little circles.

"Chabashira, I swear, I'm not making fun of you.  I just...  I had twelve little sisters, you know? And a protective father.  One that would tell them all kinds of silly things when they were young and impressionable about the dangers of boys.  Your master was just saying that so you'd stay away from the boys at the dojo.  A boy touching you can't make you worse at Neo Aikido.  He was just being protective like he would if he was your father.  He must have really loved you, like his own daughter."

Tenko thought over his words, carefully considering each and every one of them.  It _did_ seem a little odd, didn't it?  And he _had_ told her that right as she was starting puberty...  And the boys around _did_ stare at her a lot...

"...Tenko is such an idiot!"

She began to bawl, and she didn't hesitate to throw herself in Rantarou's arms when he let go of her hands and opened them for her.  She cried into his shoulder, feeling like such a fool.  How had she believed that for as long as she did?  She was _seventeen_!  She should have known what he was doing long ago, not let it get her into a panic and make her miserable!

"Come on, stop that kind of talk.  You aren't an idiot.  You trusted him not to lie to you.  He should have told you the truth after he saw how seriously you took his warning."  He placed a little kiss to the top of her head, and she was amazed that he really didn't sound judgmental.  He was so kind...!  "Now you know, and you can stop feeling bad about that, right?  I'm so glad you told me what was bothering you.  I hope you'll feel a lot better now.  But I know change doesn't come overnight, so I don't mind if you still want to keep this all a secret.  I honestly don't mind going just as fast or slow as you're comfortable with.  I love you, Chabashira.  I want to see you happy."

Tenko lifted her head, knowing she must look like a mess.  But he only smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead this time.  She smiled back at him through her tears, feeling as if a weight that hadn’t left her chest since her epiphany was lifted.  She still wasn’t sure how she felt about loving a boy after identifying as a lesbian for so long, but knowing that she wasn’t betraying her master or giving up her art made her so relieved she could have started crying again.  She didn’t, however, instead leaning in to kiss him on the lips instead, pouring all of her love and gratitude into it.  He didn’t hesitate to kiss her back, though he didn’t push to deepen it either.

She wanted more, but she was grateful that he was willing to go as fast as she was comfortable.  It made her heart race to think that he really, truly _loved_ her.  That he wasn’t using her or pitying her or anything of the sort.  They loved each other and Rantarou was willing to _marry_ her one day.  How had she gotten so lucky as to meet such a wonderful guy?

By the time they had to go back from their investigation, they hadn’t done much more than kiss.  Kokichi took one look at them—ignoring Kaede, who was trying to lecture both him and Shuuichi—and shot her a knowing look.  She glanced at Rantarou, seeing in his well-kissed lips, and she assumed she looked much the same.  But Kokichi said nothing to shift the blame or embarrass her and turned back to Kaede.

“Akamatsu, calm down!  I’ll go back to partnering with Chabashira tomorrow if you’re _that_ concerned!” He grabbed Shuuichi’s hand and began pulling him out of the room, Shuuichi hastily giving his apologies to Kaede.  “Bye Chabashira, bye Amami!  Hope you guys found something or Akamatsu is going to be mad!”

Kaede sighed as the pair left the room, shaking her head and turning expectant eyes to her and Rantarou.

“Please tell you two found _something_.”

They both laughed nervously, and Kaede’s groan of disappointment was loud enough for the student council to hear.

\---

“…Tenko wants you to know that she and Amami only talked about our feelings and kissed!”  She didn’t tell Kokichi about her realization about her master lying to her, or about Rantarou’s dream of them getting married.  They weren’t yet good enough friends for _that_.  “So stop giving Tenko that look!  Especially when it was very obvious what you and Saihara were doing yesterday morning!”

“Hey don’t get mad at _me_ that _you_ aren’t getting laid!”  Tenko felt her face flush despite herself.  The urge to pile drive Kokichi in the ground was immense, but she reigned the impulse in.  “Besides, you have an awfully dirty mind for just assuming that’s what I went to see him for!  Who’s to say I didn’t just want to give my beloved Shuuichi a good morning kiss?”

She stilled at his words, a grin slowly forming on her face as she stared down at him.  It took him a moment to realize why that was, but his face quickly heated up, and he began to giggle nervously.

“…Ouma just called Saihara _Shuuichi_.”

“I was…  It was just…”  He couldn’t really call it a lie, so he sighed and gave Tenko a look that was oddly genuine.  “We’ve been calling each other by our first names when we’re alone for a while now.  I love him, Chabashira.  It’s hard sometimes, but I want him to know it.  But I don’t want to embarrass him either.  It’s a weirdly thin line…”

She nodded, knowing that Rantarou must feel the same way when it came to her.  That actually made her feel better—if Kokichi was patient and caring about the person he loved, surely Rantarou didn’t have any problem at all doing the same.

“Ouma…  Tenko thanks you for telling her these things.  She doesn’t know if you’re actually doing this to _help_ her, but you _have_ helped.  A lot.  So thank you.”

Kokichi didn’t respond for a long time, looking up at her blankly before shaking his head slowly, an odd expression coming to his face.

“…You’re welcome.  Just…  Trust me when I say that I wouldn’t tell just anyone this.  I guess…  I sort of trust you, Chabashira.”

That seemed like it was the highest compliment she possibly could have received from him, and she took it with the importance it warranted.

“…Tenko sort of trusts you too.”

Perhaps it was a strange way to say they were friends, but as far as Tenko was concerned, it worked.  And judging by the tiny, sincere smile Kokichi shot her, she thought that probably he did too.

\---

“It’s a little amazing how well you and Ouma get along now.”  Tenko nodded—she really couldn’t believe it herself.  “…Hey, you do know that you two don’t have anything to worry about, right?  With me and Saihara working together?”

“Huh?”  It took her a moment to realize the implications.  “Oh!  Tenko isn’t worried!  Saihara is very much in love with Ouma, and Tenko knows you’d never hurt her like that!”  If anything, she was still a little shocked he took her lingering attachment to Himiko so well.  “Please don’t worry!  Tenko isn’t jealous, and Ouma hasn’t shown any signs of it either!”

“Really?  Because it feels like Ouma is always giving me these really creepy looks when no one else is around to see it…  He hasn’t mentioned hating me or anything?”

“No, nothing like that!” She vaguely wondered if he was aware of how _creepy_ some of his intense stares could be.  “Actually, he said he likes you more than Yumeno and that you’re _much_ better for me!”

“…Chabashira, he _hates_ Yumeno.”

“Ah, well…  He hates you less at least?”  He frowned thoughtfully as she waved her arms in front of her.  “No, no!  Tenko really feels like Ouma likes you!  He’s just…  Scared, I think.  It seems hard for him to open up to people, and he doesn’t want to lose Saihara.  Since we’re together, he doesn’t have to worry, right?  So give him time!  Tenko is sure he doesn’t hate you!”

Himiko though, well, she knew Kokichi hated _her_.  Both Himiko and Kokichi made no secret of their utter dislike of each other.  It was a little weird to think that if Himiko hadn’t rejected her, she wouldn’t be in the position that Kokichi was basically her best platonic friend…  But she really didn’t mind, she found.  They got along amazingly well when Himiko wasn’t involved.

“Well, I’ll take your word for it then.  I don’t want him to hate me.  I know Ouma can be hard to handle, but I’d like to be friends with him.”  Tenko made a note to mention it the next day, assuming they were partnered again.  She assumed it would be the case, since not many people were even willing to spend several hours with him, and she was the only of the two who would that wouldn’t make out with him and actually _work_.  “Hey, we’re here.  Want me to walk you up to your dorm?”

She was a little surprised by herself when her immediate thought was _I want to stay with you_.

“Yes, Tenko would like that very much.”

But it was still far too early for that, and she knew it.  Eventually…  Perhaps even soon.  But not yet.  Still, as Rantarou led her up to her room, she couldn’t help but smile to herself.  Things were really looking up, and she was finally getting a taste of that happiness she so craved.

For once, she honestly felt as if things were really going to be alright.


End file.
